Doctor
by Sans Fire
Summary: Sasuke steals Naruto's scrubs and replaces them with a saucy nurse outfit, and slips something to the sexy blonde in his morning ramen. sasu!doctor Naru!nurse. YAOI! bad at summaries


Dominic: Oh my god, you have actually done it. You've reached the pinicle of pervertedness. you've written a sexy doctor fanfic.

Anemone: hey, this isn't my last, and this sure isn't hell the 'pinicle of pervertedness'. Geez, you're such an amature.

Dominic: WHAT?!

Dokuro: hahaha, how can Dominic be an amature when he's going out with you?

Anemone: that's what I wonder every day.

Gaara: I really hate you. I wonder why I'm still here.

Anemone: because if you leave I would shoot you in the head.

Gaara: o.O oh yeah...

Anemone: yeah. anyway. Disclaimer: blah blah blah Naruto belongs to Sasuke blah blah...

Dokuro: (sighs) On with the story!

* * *

"doctor!" a pink haired nurse trotted into the surgery

"hai, Sakura?" the raven doctor looked up

"_Nurse_ Naruto is here to see you."

"hai. Send him in immediately." Sasuke smirked slightly and put his papers away. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired teen in a tight fighting, shiny (latex) nurses outfit. The Uchiha bit his fist. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or moan

"TEME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Naruto shouted

"what?"

"THIS TEME! MY FUCKING UNIFORM!"

"dobe, please don't shout we're in a hospital-"

"I ALMOST GOT RAPED BY SEVEN PEOPLE ON THE WAY HERE! SEVEN!"

"who?!" Sasuke's possessive side took over, sharinggan flaring to life

"…teme, shut up. Give me back my uniform."

"no." he cooled down again

"WHAT?!"

"I said be QUIET dobe!"

"Hypocrite!"

"shhhh!"

"where's my uniform?"

"hidden."

"…well?" (as in 'hidden well?')

"well." Naruto deflated, sighing heavily, a wave of pleasure slowly unwinding in his stomach

"well, teme, I guess I'll have to put it too good use then, ne? being a nurse and all…" the blonde suddenly felt incredibly horny

"oh?" Sasuke smirked. The Viagra that he had slipped into the kitsune's ramen at lunch was beginning to work then.

"hai…" the Uzumaki whimpered suddenly, feeling hot in his private area's "I-I th-think I need a physical, doctor Uchiha, I'm feeling Light headed…" he braced himself against the white operating/patients bed, ass sticking out towards the Lust filled raven

"really?" the Uchiha quickly took off his white coat and replaced it with one that seemed identical. _Seemed_ being the key word in that sentence.

"hai…"

"okay, let me check if there are any problems externally…" he walked over and wrapped his arms around the kitsune's chest, massaging his chest before moving to his nipples, making the blonde moan and press his ass to Sasuke's crotch. "fu-fuck…" he hissed and grinded back into Naruto

"te-teme…"

"hai…" he moved his hands down to touch Naruto's obvious arousal. "What do we have here?" he massaged it thoroughly, making sure to rub his slit through the fabric, knowing that that was one of the kitsune's greatest weaknesses.

Sure enough the tanned knee's buckled and the Uchiha had to catch him to stop him hitting himself on anything. Sasuke pressed him back against the bed, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. "well dobe…so far so…good." He thrust against the kitsune making him grab his pale shoulders and moan.

The raven moved his hands to the plump, round ass and kneaded it until the blonde was panting. "out side is good…" he hissed, grinding against his hips harder then before making the blonde quiver. "now to check your…tonsils…" he purred before mashing their lips together.

Naruto smirked and kept his lips closed when his seme licked them. Sasuke growled in annoyance and thrust extra hard against his erection. The plump lips shot open in a loud moan. The raven pressed their mouths together and swallowed his moan. His tongue shot in and massaged his uke's. their organs fought for dominance until the Uchiha over powered him, pressing him against the bed and moving over so he was on top of him.

Two hours later they both moaned loudly and came hard for the fifth time. The kitsune hissed when he felt Sasuke's hot cum hit his prostate in nine thick ribbons. He groaned in pleasure before slumping against his lover. The tall Uchiha kissed Naruto giggled when he felt the cool tongue brush his tonsils. Sasuke glared when he felt the blonde shake with laughter. He pushed his tongue further into his mouth and felt him crack up. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes dangerously

"sorry, sorry…it-it's just…hahaha!" he laughed

"just what dobe?!"

"y-your…i-it ti-tickles!" he giggled more, clutching his sides with laughter. Sasuke snarled loudly and pinned him again, bringing their faces a centimetre away, black eyes glaring down at he blue. The blonde shut up quickly and looked into the bottomless ebony ones. A faint blush tinged his cheeks. His eyes fell half lidded as he lent up and pressed their lips together. Sasuke kissed back gently. The atmosphere changed to a warm one. The raven lay down next to Naruto, pulling the blonde against him, and nuzzled his neck gently. The kitsune smiled and wrapped his body around his seme's, kissing his chest before pressing his cheek against it.

"Naruto-san, we have another-" They both jumped out of their skin and Sasuke pulled the blonde over him to use him as make shift trouser's, revealing the tanned boys rosy red ass to the incomer. She screamed and dropped the cup of tea she was holding. The patient peeked over her shoulder. Blood seeped out of the red head's nose when he was greeted with Naruto ass, cum dripping down his thigh.

"AAAAH!" the blushing blonde rolled so Sasuke tumbled with him off the bed. The Uchiha was still wearing his white coat (filled with various sex toys) so that no one could see his privates. "UCHIHA-SAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" the pink haired woman shrieked and fled from the room. The blonde looked up shyly at the red head standing in the door.

"I-I'll be ri-right out Gaara…" he laughed nervously, glaring at the Uchiha above him

"why are you going with him?" Sasuke hissed quietly so Gaara wouldn't hear. He did hear though. Sasuke's a crap whisperer.

"because teme, he's my best friend."

"what about me?!"

"you're my lover/husband. It's different."

"no it isn't."

"teme, don't-"

"don't you 'teme' me. I bet you go off to gay bars!"

"teme, shut the fuck up. I don't go to gay bars. Without you anyway."

"what?! I have never been to a gay bar in my entire life!!"

"…then who did I go with last week?"

"…o.O…"

* * *

Sasuke: O...M...G!

Naruto: it's...wh-what?!

Sasuke: you went to a GAY BAR?!

Anemone: hehehe, lol

Sasuke&Naruo:...(glare)

Anemone: ok, ok, I'm only joking. He didn't go to a gay bar.

Sasuke: Damn straight.

Naruto: (grins cutely) please review!

Gaara: Or I'll hurt you.

Itachi: and I'll rape you...

Dokuro: BAKA! Now they perpously wont review!!

Itachi: oh yeah (runs hand through hair) I forgot I'm sexy.

Anemone: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GET OUT OF MY BED?!

Itachi: I'll be there in a minute. Review an I'll come give you the time of your life (licks lips)

Entire Nation Of yaoi fans/girls/guys: (Passes out cold)


End file.
